Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a radiographing apparatus including a radiation detection panel and a radiographing system including the radiographing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Radiographing apparatuses that detect intensity distribution of radiation that has passed through an object to acquire a radiographic image are generally widely used in non-destructive inspection for industrial use and medical diagnostics.
Radiographing apparatuses take radiographs in a state in which the irradiation area of radiation emitted from a radiation source, the effective image-acquisition area of the radiographing apparatus, and the position of the object to be radiographed are aligned. For the purpose of alignment, an operator needs to easily recognize the effective image-acquisition area of the radiographing apparatus.
Japanese Patent No. 4617017 discloses a radiographing apparatus in which indicators with different level-difference or different frictional resistances are provided on the side surface of the casing to allow tactile recognition of the effective image-acquisition area of the radiographing apparatus.
However, the radiographing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4617017 may not take sufficient measures for protecting the casing during handling. For example, while aligning the radiographing apparatus, a level-difference portion formed as an indicator could be caught on a bed or table for radiographing and damage the casing.